dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Giant Form
is a transformation used by numerous characters. Overview The transformation causes the user to grow to enormous proportions, reaching a much larger size and increasing their power by an unspecified multiple. Usage and Power Annin takes on a Giant Form when she battles against Goku. Hatchiyack takes on a giant form in one of the ending scenarios of Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku - Uchū-Hen, however, he is defeated when Goku flies inside him and destroys his core with a Kamehameha. Super Buu takes on a "giant" form while battling Goku inside his own body, though he is not actually a real giant, he is just larger than anyone inside him. Bergamo can achieve a Giant form through damage absorption; for each hit he receives he grows in size and power. Through Formation, Brianne de Chateau can create a giant battle avatar of Ribrianne. Through Spirit Control, Yardrats like Pybara can alter their size to achieve their Giant Form. Variations *'Great Namekian' - A Giant Form utilized by some Namekians via their regenerative abilities. **'Super Giant-Form' - The maximum sized Great Namekian form used by the Demon Clan. *'Gigantification' - A smaller power-amplifying form, primarily used by Makyans. *'Spirit Control Gigantification' - Through Spirit Control one can alter their size allowing the user to grow into a Giant form. In the case of Pybara, his normal form is short thus his Giant form is still relatively small (while still taller than Vegeta) when compared to other giant forms. *'Metal Cooler Core Battle Form' - A makeshift cybernetic giant form used by the Big Gete Star fused Cooler in Return of Cooler. Classified as a Giant Form in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. *'Culture Fluid Absorption Gigantification' - A giant form obtained via Culture Fluid. *'Electric Slime Body Build' - The creation of a giant body via Electric Slime. Video Game Appearances Annin appears in this form in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. In Dragon Ball Z: V.R.V.S., in Vegeta's ending he wishes to Shenron to have "the world beneath his feet", Shenron misinterprets the wish, resulting in him being transformed into a giant standing on the Earth. It is by far the largest Giant Form in the series (its size is comically huge as he is larger than the planet Earth) which is ironic given Vegeta's short height when he was first introduced. in Dragon Ball Online, the antagonist Towa displays the ability to transform characters into giants; she first attempts this ability on Cui, but had not perfected it and causes him to shrink slightly instead. She perfects her ability shortly after and uses it on Dodoria, Zarbon, Recoome, Frog Ginyu, and several other Frieza Force soldiers. In Dragon Ball Heroes, Super Buu's giant form is called his Super form in-game. Demigra is also capable of taking on an enlarged version of his final form named Giant Demon God. In Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, Giant Form is a character card category which consists of various Giant Form users like Great Apes, Golden Great Ape, and Great Namekians. Cards in this category have a random chance of transforming into Giant characters which are impervious to damage and said character can attack up to three times per turn while transformed. The transformation ends after a certain amount of turns. Additionally, the Great Namekian form is referred to as Giant Form in Dokkan Battle. Some Giant characters appear as non-playable bosses like Agnilasa though they are susceptible to damage. Some Giant characters like first form Janemba are giant sized by default and are susceptible to damage even when player controlled. Hirudegarn also acts as a giant form for Tapion (representing his body containing Hirudegarn). Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Magic techniques Category:Transformations